


A New Agent

by Merfilly



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Peggy has been aimed at a potential SHIELD agent for the UK branch of things.





	A New Agent

The girl seemed to be barely twenty, maybe a shade more, but she stood in front of Peggy with an almost regal bearing. Something in the eyes, the set of the mouth, made Peggy think of herself, pushing from a young age to do better in the world.

"Friends of mine suggest that you may be willing to learn to coordinate things for me here, in England, in a venture of mine," Peggy said as the girl sat with poise across from her. "You realize there will be danger, perhaps more than if you merely sought the King's Service?"

The mouth tightened, and the pain in the eyes flickered. "I've had enough of kingly and queenly things, Madame Carter."

"Oh?"

"I do not think you would believe me if I spoke of it, but I assure you, I am well-versed in intrigues, battle, and politics," she said. "Your friend's faith in me is not ill-placed. I merely seek to bring safety to those who cannot buy it for themselves."

Peggy thought the girl was more assured in herself than most women twice her age. And it did not add up to the dossier, the one that spoke of travels abroad for their mutual friend in intelligence work. Something, a mystery, lurked in the poise, the age that did not show anywhere but the eyes. 

Peggy leaned forward, giving a charming smile. "Why don't you try me on believing impossible things, Miss Pevensie? It's no secret to my friend, who assuredly would have mentioned it, that I worked side by side with an amazing, impossible man during the war."

Susan Pevensie sized her up, and slowly began to speak of another realm, of lifetimes lived and lost on a plane that was not Earth.

By the time she ceased to speak, Peggy knew she had a kindred spirit, and settled in to train her to handle SHIELD assets on this side of the ocean.


End file.
